Marriage is a Beautiful Thing
by Adidas804
Summary: Sonic and Amy on their Wedding Day. Read and Enjoy :) P.S. Don't be ashamed to shed one tear, I did making this story :')


_**(St. Mark's Baptist Church)**_

Today is the best day ever. Why is today the best day ever you ask? Because our fast, lovable, blue hedgehog is marrying Amy Rose and today is absolutely perfect. The weather, the guest...*sigh* it's a day everyone knew was coming sooner than later.

After four and a half months of planning, the wait was actually worth it. The wedding is in late May, about a comfortable 75 degrees, the Sun is shining bright in the sky, and...it's just beautiful.

_**(Groom's Dressing Room)**_

_'Alright, hedgehog, you need to calm down. Today is the day and I can't have cold feet. _

That's right, Sonic, whose middle name is Maurice, Hedgehog is getting cold feet. He can fight twenty-five robots and won't get scared, he can survive on a deserted island for months and won't get scared, so why would he get scared now!? Three words my friends:

Life Long Commitment

Our blue hero, who is wearing a nice all white tuxedo with white dress shoes, is going to take a majestic leap of faith and if he is going to give up his freedom for it...

"Then let's get this show on the road."

_**(At the Alter) {WEDDING TIME :D}**_

The wedding is starting and everyone is dressed to the nine today.

The groom's men are dressed the same as the groom himself and, obviously, the best man is Miles 'Tails' Prower.

The bridesmaid are looking magnificently majestic in their long, silky white dresses along with 3-inch white heels and our favorite bunny, Cream, is the Maid-of Honor.

Sonic is currently standing at the alter, still can't believing that this day has come, waiting for his soon-to-be wife to come out looking like an angel. The song _Real Love by Eric Benet _started playing and the doors opened slowly. What Sonic saw when Amy walked out, is an image he will forever keep in his mind until he is dead.

Amelia Michelle Rose is wearing a no-strapped, long, heavenly, magical, wedding dress with a red rose belt around her waist along with a pair of 4-inch white heels and a lovely veil covering her angelic face.

_'Oh my. God, you are a wonderful, magnificent, and powerful creator. Thank you so much from the bottom of my heart that you created to give me life.' _Sonic thanked God, knowing the Messiah can hear everything Sonic is thinking.

Amy made to the alter grabbing Sonic's non-gloved hands entwined with hers. Then the priest started,

"Hello, we are here today to witness the Holy Matrimony of Sonic Maurice Hedgehog and Amelia Michelle Rose. Before we start, does the groom have something to say? If so, you may begin."

Sonic couldn't help but shed four or five tears of happiness before starting.

"Amy, from the first moment I saw you, I instantly fell in love really hard. I'm sorry from the bottom of my heart...for pushing you away, for ignoring you, and everything bad that happened to you because of me. Even after all the painful and sorrowful times, you still come back the help me get out of tough situations. Before we started dating, before we started talking on the phone for hours until we sleep with the phones in our hands-I realized that you are MY Sun, MY angel that gives me strength to get myself up in the morning, that gives me peace when I head to bed to sleep at night. Amelia Michelle Rose, you are and forever will be the greatest and most stunning lady to enter my life by the grace of God."

The priest, with tears of his own running down his face, turned to Amy. "Amy, you have something to say to Sonic?" Naturally, Amy had tears of her own too from that wonderful speech.

"Sonic, the moment I saw you was the moment I saw the wonderful works of God and how great He is. I admit, I didn't know you were the person that I would fall in love and spend the rest of my life with. You are forgiven for all the wrongful times that came towards you and me. I was confused too about why I always come back to help you and everyone else after the painful experiences but thank God, that I did or else this day wouldn't exist. Sonic Maurice Hedgehog, I am your Earth, YOUR angel that will help you get through the physical, mental, and emotional, times in your life and I know you will do the same for me by the grace of God."

_'This is the most romantic wedding I have ever done in my life of being a priest. Thank you, God.' _The priest thanked before continuing with the ceremony.

"Does the best man and maid-of-honor have the rings." Tails and Cream stepped up and gave the rings to Sonic and Amy. "Sonic, take Amy's hand and repeat after me. 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

Sonic repeated,"With this ring, I thee wed." and put the ring on Amy's finger.

"Amy, take Sonic's hand and repeat after me. 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

Amy repeated,"With this ring, I thee wed." and put the ring on Sonic's finger.

"Any objections? Speak now or forever hold your peace." Obviously, no objections. "Then by power invested in me, by the glory and grace of God, I pronounce Sonic Maurice Hedgehog and Amelia Michelle Rose...Husband and Wife. Sonic, you may kiss your wife."

With the veil flown gracefully to the back of her head, the two lawfully, wedded hedgehogs kissed passionately while everyone clapped and cheered.

_**(At the Reception)**_

The reception was heavenly great with no interruptions. Sonic has one more thing to do before everything was finished.

With no tuxedo jacket and dress shirt sleeves rolled up, Sonic headed up the steps the stage and grabbed the microphone off the stand.

"Hey, everyone. How's the reception so far?"

Cheers and clapping

"I know I'm going to get a huge one from this question. How was the wedding?"

Standing up, cheering, clapping, and jumping up and down

"Awesome, but before we leave, I have one more special thing to do for my wife. Knuckles, Shadow, may you bring a chair to the middle of the floor and delicately escort my wife there, please?" Knuckles brought the chair while Shadow escorted Amy to the chair and sat her down, delicately.

"Thanks, guys. Amy, I wanted to sing this song for a long time but I wanted to wait for the right moment. This is moment that the song is perfect for." The song _You Are by Charlie Wilson _begins:

_Butterflies is what I feel inside_

_And every time is like the first time, Oo Wee_

_And I can't never find the words to say_

_You're the perfect girl_

_You were made for me_

_It's so easy to love you baby_

_We're compatible, incredible, and natural we are_

_And girl I've never felt this way before_

_From the bottom of my heart_

_Baby girl I just want tell you that you are_

_The reason I love, the reason I trust_

_God sent me an angel_

_You are the best in the world_

_A wonderful girl_

_Knowing you by my side, brings tears to my eyes_

Sonic walks off the stage and over his gorgeous wife and held each other's hand while she is still sitting down.

_Girl you had me from the moment I looked into your eyes_

_And I knew you were an angel but you in disguise_

_Tell me how I could be so lucky_

_That you'd fall down from Heaven for me, Oo Baby_

Sonic got on his knees, still holding her hand, staring directly into her shining jade green eyes.

_(Some people search a lifetime and never find a true love)_

_But Heaven cared enough for me to give me you_

_And now our hearts they beat together_

Both of them stand up together.

_Standing stronger here forever_

_You and I (You and I)_

_You and I (You and I)_

_I just you to know you are_

_The reason I love the reason I trust_

_God sent me an angel_

_You are the best in the world _

_A wonderful girl_

_Knowing you by my side_

_And a man ain't supposed to cry_

_But girl you are_

_The only woman I make love to_

_The reason I come home at night_

_(Girl you are)_

_You're all that I need in my life_

_And it almost feels_

_It's not fair_

_Loving you, I don't care_

_You Are, YOU ARE_

_The reason I love, the reason I trust_

_God sent me angel_

_You are the best in the world_

_(You're a wonderful girl) You're a wonderful girl_

_(Baby you are) You're all that I am_

_(You are) You're all that I need_

_(You are) Baby heaven has sent you to me_

_(Baby you are) The one for me_

_(You are) The air that I breathe_

_Baby you are, you are_

"I love you, Amelia Rose-Hedgehog"

"I love you, Sonic Hedgehog"

They both kissed passionately while the song kept playing in the background.

_Oh baby_

Best Wedding Ever

_Baby you are_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~3 THE END 3~~~~~~~~~~~~**_


End file.
